It's enough for now
by Ferfa
Summary: Eles estavam cansados de tudo. Sirius/Remus. Realidade alternativa.


**Notas: **Escrita para o VI Challenge Sirius/Remus do Fórum 6 Vassouras. Bateu uma preguiça forte de revisar, então perdoem os erros gramaticais/de digitação.

**It's enough for now**

Sirius não sabia o que fazer. Saíra do apartamento no momento em que sua varinha brilhara – e ele sabia que aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa. Mas agora, em meio aos destroços da casa dos Potter, ele não sabia o que fazer. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e ele começou a chorar sem perceber.

James estava morto.

_James_. Ele começou a retirar os destroços com a varinha, procurando por seu melhor amigo. Sua mente estava um borrão. _Lily_, talvez Lily tivesse se salvado. Talvez ela tivesse se salvado e ido para longe com—

Sirius ouviu um choro de bebê, agudo e desesperado.

_Harry_.

Seu afilhado estava a salvo. Seu afilhado estava a salvo, e talvez Lily também estivesse... Começou a procurar com mais rapidez nos escombros, seu coração batendo forte contra o peito. Podia ouvir perfeitamente o choro. Os pedaços de parede e de móveis iam voando para longe, fazendo a poeira subir. Seu afilhado estava vivo. James estava morto, ele _sabia_que James estava morto porque James era parte dele, ele não precisava do espelho ou do corpo para comprovar isso. Mas Harry estava vivo.

Peter os traíra.

Ouvindo o choro com cada vez mais clareza, finalmente conseguiu juntar as peças e entender tudo aquilo: Peter era o traidor, Peter era o traidor esse tempo todo, e não Remus, não Remus que agora estava com os lobisomens, enquanto Peter estava em algum lugar depois de matar James.

Finalmente, ele conseguiu ver o bebê. Harry estava sentado no chão, sujo de poeira e com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar. Ao lado dele, estava o corpo de Lily, caída de bruços, com a mão estendida como se estivesse tentando alcançar o filho. Lily também estava morta, mas Harry estava vivo. Sirius correu até o afilhado e carregou-o no colo, repetindo "shh, shh". Passou a mão pelo rosto cheio de poeira e lágrimas, deixando-o ainda mais sujo.

Ele tentou parar seu próprio choro, pensando no que deveria fazer. James e Lily estavam mortos. Peter os traíra. Ele tinha que matá-lo. Mas Harry precisava dele naquele momento, ele não podia deixar o afilhado sozinho... E Remus, ele precisava entrar em contato com Remus e explicar toda a situação, deixar Harry com ele, matar Peter e depois voltar e pedir perdão pelo modo como agira, ele estava errado o tempo todo—

Ele estava errado.

Ele desconfiava de Remus. Por muito tempo. Por isso, quando James quis trocar o Fiel do Segredo, Sirius logo dissera que tinham que escolher Peter.

Foi então que Sirius entendeu.

_Ele_matara James e Lily.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e sentou-se nos escombros, com Harry no colo, chorando tanto quanto ele.

"_Sirius_?"

Ele levantou os olhos e viu Hagrid em pé na sua frente. Dava para perceber o olhar de pena por trás dos olhos marejados. Hagrid agachou-se ao lado do corpo de Lily, virando-a e tirando a poeira do seu rosto, fechado os olhos verdes. Harry parara de chorar, parecendo assustado com aquele homem que chegara do nada.

"Sirius...", repetiu o gigante, voltando a olhá-lo.

"Rubeus, o Peter fez isso. A gente tem que encontrá-lo", disse, levantando-se e balançando Harry em seu colo. "Ele é o traidor. Ele fez com que o James e a Lily morressem".

"Eu sei. O Dumbledore disse tudo isso. Ele disse que você provavelmente estaria aqui. Mas isso vai se resolver, Sirius, não precisa se preocupar. Vão achar o Peter e ele vai pagar por isso. Você-Sabe-Quem foi embora. Vai ficar tudo bem".

"_Tudo bem_? O James e a Lily estão mortos, Rubeus. Não tem o que ficar bem. Eu vou levar o Harry e vou resol—".

Hagrid pareceu completamente arrasado pelo que iria dizer.

"Não, Sirius, 'cê não vai levar o Harry. Eu vou. O Dumbledore me disse para levá-los pros tios. O Harry vai ficar seguro".

O bebê voltou a chorar.

"Hagrid, _eu_sou o padrinho dele. O James era meu irmão. O Harry não vai ficar com mais ninguém além de mim".

Hagrid sabia que aquilo ia acontecer. Ele dissera exatamente as mesmas coisas para Dumbledore, mas o professor o olhara com aquele olhar penetrante de quem entende muito mais da vida e sabe como as coisas funcionam, e disse que nada era tão simples.

Ele começou a caminhar em direção a Sirius, tentando manter um tom calmo. "Sirius, não é assim. 'Cê confia no Dumbledore, certo? Ele sabe 'que faz. Ele me disse pra levar o Harry e vou levar o Harry, entende? É o melhor pro menino".

Com Harry firme em um braço, Sirius sacou sua varinha e apontou para Hagrid. Dumbledore não sabia de merda nenhuma, só queria soldados bons o suficiente para lutar aquela Guerra. Dumbledore mandara Remus viver com os lobisomens, e fora aí que tudo começara a dar errado.

"_Não_, Rubeus. Ninguém toca no Harry."

"Sirius—"

O mais novo não era conhecido por seu temperamento exemplar, e qualquer um conseguiria compreender que aquela noite não estava sendo das mais fáceis. Tudo que Sirius acreditara na vida fora destruído de repente, e a perspectiva de tirarem dele o que lhe restara era demais.

Antes que Hagrid pudesse alcançar o guarda-chuva rosa que estava em sua cintura, Sirius o estuporou, colocou Harry na cestinha de sua moto, e saiu dali, esquecendo que não pudera encontrar o corpo de James.

- x –

Sirius estacionou em frente a um prédio velho, com parede de tijolo. Aparatou para o apartamento 34B, esperando que seu antigo ocupante não tivesse se mudado. Ao acender a luz, pôde sentir-se aliviado pela primeira vez na noite: apesar dos poucos pertences, era óbvio que Remus ainda morava ali. Na sala, a única mobília era uma mesa com um livro e uma xícara em cima, além de um sofá rasgado.

Sentou-se no sofá, ainda com Harry no colo. Durante a viagem, o bebê dormira. Ele ainda estava sujo de poeira, enrolado em uma manta igualmente suja. Sirius não entendia absolutamente nada de bebês, mas teria que dar-lhe um banho enquanto esperava Remus voltar para o apartamento.

Certificou-se de que realmente não havia ninguém ali, e foi ao banheiro. Encheu a banheira de água e, com muito cuidado, começou a lavar Harry. Encontrou uma toalha limpa e enrolou-o nela. Não sabia quando o bebê teria fome, mas esperou que Remus tivesse ao menos um pouco de leite na geladeira. Colocou Harry, que logo voltou a dormir, na cama de solteiro, e depois foi sua vez de tomar um longo banho.

O mais importante é que Harry estava com ele, e estava seguro. Sabia que teria que lidar com Dumbledore, mas esse era um problema absurdamente menor do que todos os outros. Seus melhores amigos estavam mortos. James, a quem ele jurara proteger com sua própria vida, estava morto e ele era culpado. Ele iria esperar Remus voltar, para então tentar consertar pelo menos um pouco das coisas. Peter tinha que morrer.

Toda vez que fechava os olhos, via o corpo de Lily e os olhos decepcionados de Remus.

Não conseguia parar de pensar como pudera ser tão estúpido. Como pudera desconfiar de Remus, que estivera ao seu lado o tempo todo. Tudo estava lá: a distância, a estranheza, o silêncio — mas isso acontecera com tantas outras pessoas envolvidas na Guerra, e Sirius nunca deixara de confiar nelas. Nunca deixara de confiar em Peter.

Desligou o chuveiro e buscou uma roupa de Remus no armário. Harry ainda dormia tranqüilamente. Deu um beijo no afilhado, tirando os cabelos negros da testa (era cabelo demais para um bebê de um ano) e foi então que reparou na cicatriz em forma de raio. Por longos minutos, parecia fora da realidade, sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

Era quase cinco da manhã e Remus ainda não voltara. Sirius sentou-se no sofá, esperando que o outro não demorasse, Peter poderia estar em qualquer lugar a essas horas, talvez estivesse fugindo para outro país. Ele não podia perder mais nenhum segundo.

Antes que percebesse, o cansaço começou a tomar conta do seu corpo e ele dormiu.

- x –

Remus tivera um dia de merda. O que não era nada diferente de todos os outros dias, desde que entrara na Guerra, e especialmente nos últimos quatro meses. O diferencial é que era Dia das Bruxas, e por algum motivo ele não conseguiu parar de pensar na comemoração desse mesmo dia, há cinco anos, quando estava no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Naquela época, 31 de outubro era sua data preferida. Hoje já não fazia diferença alguma.

Sua sensação era de que tinha sido atropelado por um caminhão, por tanta dor que sentia no corpo. Para conseguir convencer os lobisomens de que era um aliado, tinha que fazer todo tipo de trabalho. A maioria deles era extremamente desagradável. Ele sabia que estava muito perto de atingir seu limite.

Por isso, por mais que seu apartamento fosse velho e quase sem mobília, tudo que Remus queria era chegar nele, tomar um banho e dormir pelo resto do dia.

Mas logo que ele aparatou no 34B, sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. E isso mesmo antes de perceber ninguém menos que Sirius dormindo em seu sofá.

Ele estava com uma grande dificuldade em entender que merda era aquela.

Não fazia sentido Sirius estar em sua casa. Há meses eles não conversavam direito, e a última conversa tinha sido definitiva o suficiente para o outro não o procurar mais. Não havia nenhum motivo para Sirius estar em sua casa, há menos que—

O coração de Remus parou.

—há menos que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com James e Lily.

Como uma resposta do Universo, Remus ouviu o choro de bebê vindo do quarto. Sirius imediatamente pulou no sofá, com o olhar atento. Os dois se olharam por um momento, sem dizer nada, antes que Remus fosse para o quarto.

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, enrolado em uma toalha, e havia uma cicatriz em sua testa. Não precisava ser um gênio para entender o que acontecera — apesar de não ter idéia de _como_. Você-Sabe-Quem os encontrara. Seus amigos estavam mortos, e por algum motivo Harry e Sirius estavam no seu apartamento.

Ele pulou ao sentir a mão em seu ombro. Sirius estava com a pior aparência que já vira, e ele sabia que deveria estar ainda pior. "Peter", foi a única coisa que o outro disse, e parecia difícil aquele nome sair da sua garganta. Os olhos de Remus se encheram de lágrimas.

Sirius sentou-se ao lado do bebê, acariciando seus cabelos. "Ele 'tá com fome", disse, e Remus concordou. Buscou leite na geladeira e entregou-o em um copo para Sirius. Até que Harry bebesse o leite, derrubando quase metade na toalha, e voltasse a dormir, nenhum dos dois disseram uma palavra.

- x –

Sirius não parara de chorar durante toda a história. Ele contou como recebera o sinal na varinha, e como fora direto para Godric's Hallow sabendo que tudo dera errado. Ele contou como retirara todos os destroços, até escutar Harry chorar e buscar o afilhado. Ele contou como nunca soltara Harry, e como Hagrid tentou tirá-lo dele. Ele contou que fora Peter que os traíra, que o Fiel do Segredo havia sido trocado na mesma época que— havia sido trocado há alguns meses, e agora Peter precisava morrer. Ele não sabia o que acontecera com Você-Sabe-Quem.

"Eu não sei onde ele 'tá, mas eu vou encontrar aquele filho-da-puta, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça".

Remus suspirou longamente. Ele havia voltado ao seu estado racional surpreendentemente rápido para uma situação daquelas.

"Não, você não vai. Foi pra isso que você estuporou o Rubeus e trouxe o Harry pra cá? Pra sair e encontrar o Peter e morrer no meio do processo se for preciso? Alguém vai encontrar o Peter e ele vai pagar pelo que fez, e você vai ficar e cuidar do seu afilhado".

"Você não entende, Remus, aquele desgraçado—".

"É claro que entendo, porra! O James era meu amigo também. O Peter traiu todos nós. Eu entendo perfeitamente bem e, se pudesse, eu matava aquele filho-da-puta com minhas próprias mãos. Mas agora não é hora de deixar esse seu maldito temperamento entrar no caminho, Sirius. Você não veio aqui à toa. Você veio aqui porque sabia que não ia se controlar, e sabia que a partir de agora você _tem_que se controlar".

"Moony—"

Ele fechou os olhos. Estava absolutamente cansado e não conseguia pensar em toda aquela merda naquele momento. Não queria entender que James e Lily estavam mortos, que Peter era um traidor, que Sirius estava novamente ali, na sua frente, e trouxera Harry. Havia poucas pessoas menos indicadas do que Sirius para cuidar de um bebê. Remus não queria lidar com nada daquilo, queria apenas dormir por sete anos inteiros.

"Escuta, você precisa pensar bem no que vai fazer. Você ainda está morando naquele apartamento, certo? Leva o Harry pra lá, é muito melhor do que aqui. Vou tomar um banho e encontrar o Dumbledore. Se eu souber que você foi atrás do Peter, eu mesmo te mato, entendeu?"

Apesar do gênio forte, Sirius nunca soube lidar com momentos de crise. Sua saída usual era fugir — literal ou metaforicamente —, mas daquela vez não tinha como. Ele não sabia o que fazer, sabia que não tinha como discordar, e simplesmente acatou o que o outro dizia.

Remus conseguiu ler claramente o óbvio "_a gente precisa conversar_" escrito na cara de Sirius, como se ele realmente tivesse dito aquilo, mas os dois sabiam que não era hora, e não seria por algum tempo.

No fim, tudo que Sirius fez foi concordar com a cabeça, pegar Harry e aparatar para seu próprio apartamento.

- x –

Remus adoraria que Dumbledore parasse de encará-lo. Seu humor não estava dos melhores, e a atitude do professor não ajudava em nada. Desde que Dumbledore lhe dera a missão de juntar-se aos lobisomens, seu apreço pelo diretor decaíra muito — racionalmente, ele entendia que estava numa posição estratégica que poderia ser de muita ajuda para a Ordem, mas era difícil racionalizar vivendo naquele tipo de lugar.

"Não preciso dizer que isso é absurdo, certo?", foi o que enfim o professor disse, olhando-o por cima dos óculos meia-lua.

"Sei que Sirius não é o mais indicado—"

"Não, Remus, Sirius não é o mais indicado para criar uma criança. Sirius não é o mais indicado para criar _Harry Potter_. Você precisa entender que esse menino derrotou Voldemort, Remus. Ele estará marcado por toda sua vida, e não me refiro apenas à cicatriz em sua testa. Nem você, nem Sirius, sabem o peso do que tudo isso vai acarretar".

"James e Lily estão _mortos_. Tente entender como a gente— como o Sirius está se sentindo".

Mais uma vez, Dumbledore encarou-o profundamente. Remus estava começando a sentir-se sufocado, e o cansaço da noite sem sono e de tudo que acontecera estava fazendo sua cabeça doer de maneira absurda. O que ele mais queria era acordar e ser dia 30 de novo, e que tudo isso pudesse ser evitado.

"Não creio que seja eu que precise entender. Há coisas que _precisam_ser feitas. Tudo isso é muito maior do que você, Sirius, James e Peter. O mundo bruxo está comemorando a queda de Voldemort, não está preocupado em quem teve que morrer no processo. O mundo bruxo está falando do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu".

Mais um suspiro, e Remus levantaria e iria embora.

Ele pensou no simpático senhor que lhe sorrira e lhe dera esperança de ter uma vida minimamente normal, quando ele tinha onze anos, e do velho que agora só pensava no que _deveria ser feito_. Remus sentiu uma raiva que nunca imaginara sentir por Dumbledore.

"Converse com Sirius. Ele vai te ouvir".

"Desculpe, professor, mas eu não vou fazer isso. Sirius pode não ser a pessoa mais indicada, mas é melhor o Harry estar com alguém que o ama desde sempre, que amava seus pais como ninguém, do que com parentes desconhecidos". Ele esperou Dumbledore dizer alguma coisa, mas o diretor ficou em silêncio. "Preciso ir, professor".

- x –

Centenas de pessoas foram ao enterro de James e Lily. Toda Ordem estava presente, além de muitos que haviam estudado com os dois, e muitos desconhecidos. Alice e Frank passaram o tempo todo ao lado de Remus. Os Weasley também tinham sido especialmente solidários, e pareceram encantados ao ver Harry no colo de Sirius. Enquanto Arthur tentava controlar os filhos (os gêmeos pareciam dispostos a correr por todo cemitério), Molly repetiu cinco vezes que qualquer coisa que Sirius precisasse, podia chamá-la — afinal, ela tinha experiência de criar sete filhos, a mais nova completara seis meses.

Remus e Sirius ainda não tinham conversado sobre absolutamente nada, e a única coisa que Remus dissera no cemitério fora "Fuja do Dumbledore, ok?".

O diretor fizera um discurso emocionado sobre a irreparável perda dos Potter, e como fora o filho deles, um bebê de um ano, que conseguira enfim parar Voldemort e salvar o mundo bruxo.

Poucas horas depois, eles haviam sido informados de que Peter aparentemente fora assassinado por alguém, junto com doze trouxas. Tudo que sobrara dele fora um dedo. Sirius parecia convencido de que tudo fora uma armação e de que Peter fugira para algum lugar — mas se convencera de que, em algum momento, o encontraria para enfim terminar com tudo aquilo. Não era seu estilo recuar e esperar, mas ele realmente tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar no momento.

A sede da Ordem da Fênix foi usada pela última vez.

- x –

Antes, Remus tentava convencer-se de que as coisas seriam melhores quando a Guerra acabasse. James e Lily não teriam mais que viver presos, e talvez Peter ficasse menos preocupado com tudo, e ele e Sirius poderiam pelo menos voltar a conviver minimamente. Ele sempre lembrava dos planos nunca realizados dos Marotos morarem juntos, e imaginava uma casa enorme na qual todos eles morariam, e todos eles viriam Harry crescer.

Apesar de tudo, ele sempre tivera esperança de que tudo ficaria bem.

Remus sentia-se especialmente idiota.

Mesmo dois meses depois, parecia irreal tudo que havia acontecido. Ele ainda olhava para fotos de todos eles juntos, e James só parecia estar de férias em algum lugar distante, não morto.

Apesar de visitar Sirius quase semanalmente, eles ainda não tinha tido nenhuma conversa séria. Sirius estava se saindo surpreendentemente bem com Harry — apesar de estar visivelmente cansado. Às vezes Remus saía com o bebê, levava-o para a casa de Alice e Frank, e Harry brincava com Neville.

Ele fora demitido do seu emprego por todas as faltas, como sempre acontecia, e o síndico do prédio onde morava lhe mandara o terceiro aviso sobre o aluguel atrasado. Sua sensação era a de que estava procurando emprego em todos os lugares possíveis de Londres, mas parecia que suas referências não eram boas o suficiente para ninguém querer contratá-lo.

Remus estava cansado de toda aquela merda.

A pior parte era chegar ao apartamento, sozinho, e ficar lembrando como as coisas costumavam ser tão melhores. Ele sentia falta de Hogwarts, e de James, e de Sirius, e até de Peter — era difícil acreditar que alguém com quem ele convivera por sete anos era um traidor.

Se tudo continuasse do mesmo jeito, sua única saída seria deixar Londres e voltar a morar com seus pais, no campo. O que não era exatamente um sonho de vida, mas pelo menos era alguma vida.

Foi com quase alívio que ele ouviu a campainha numa tarde de domingo. Só tinha uma pessoa que poderia vir visitá-lo, apesar de ser uma visita bastante improvável. Remus não se importou em vestir uma roupa melhor do que a camiseta antiga e calça moletom.

Sirius estava com sua jaqueta de couro e olheiras, mas sorriu ao ver Remus. Seu estômago afundou na hora. "Entra", disse, dando espaço para o outro passar.

"Você quer alguma coisa? Tenho um pouco de chá..."

"Não, não precisa". Sirius sentou-se no sofá, olhando ansioso para Remus. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, teriam que lidar com tudo aquilo, mas não esperava que fosse Sirius o interessado em resolver as coisas.

"Como 'tá o Harry?".

O moreno sorriu e pareceu muito relaxado. "Parece que ele cresce a todo minuto. Ele não pára de correr de um lado pro outro e está começando a falar. É estranho uma criança aprender a falar titio antes de ma— Bom, eu deixei ele com a Molly. Ele já é amiguinho do Ronald e da Ginny, os filhos mais novos".

Remus também sorriu. Harry era uma criança adorável.

Eles se atualizaram sobre os outros membros da Ordem, antes de Sirius parecer ansioso de novo. Desde Hogwarts, ele era péssimo para conversas sérias. Ainda assim, fora ele que viera procurar Remus. Talvez cuidar de Harry estivesse amadurecendo alguma coisa nele.

"Você 'tá bem?", foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou.

"Uma merda, Sirius. Você sabe como é". Remus não sentia nenhuma vontade de mentir e, mesmo que quisesse, ser sincero com Sirius era um costume antigo demais. O outro concordou, preocupando-se com a situação.

"Você sabe o que eu quero te dizer, 'né? Porra, Remus, eu estou remoendo isso desde aquele dia. Você sabe que não sou bom com essas coisas, mas queira te dizer... Porra, me desculpa. Me desculpa por tudo. Não sei como, mas me desculpa. Eu fiz merda de novo, mas dessa vez não deu pro James salvar todo mundo na última hora, e agora eles morreram".

Sirius estava nervoso e se atrapalhando com as palavras. Remus sentiu vontade de chorar.

"Não é sua culpa, Sirius, você sabe disso. Não posso te dizer que é fácil te perdoar e ir em frente, mas o James não morreu por sua culpa. É, você estava errado sobre mim. Você criou uma historinha na sua cabeça e nela eu era o vilão, e seu orgulho não te deixou ver mais nada, e isso destruiu o que a gente tinha. Mas a morte do James não é sua culpa".

"O problema é que— O problema é que eu sempre fiz merda, mas nunca achei que ia ter uma conseqüência. Eu 'tava disposto a morrer por essa Guerra, mas não pensava que vocês poderiam ser atingidos também.

"Mas, porra, Remus... Eu desconfiei de você. Eu fiz a única coisa que nunca deveria ter. Eu desconfiei que era você o traidor, eu estraguei tudo em todos os sentidos possíveis. E não sei como consertar isso. Que merda, Remus. Você acha que eu não penso na gente todo dia? Que eu não queria que você estivesse lá, comigo e com o Harry?".

Sirius tinha melhorado muito, mas ainda tinha a maldita mania de falar sem pensar. Remus esperava que a conversa fosse para esse lado, mas efetivamente _ouvir_ tudo aquilo era muito pior. Às vezes parecia que toda sua vida era baseada no que _poderia ter sido_.

Remus pensou em como tudo seria mil vezes mais simples se ele e Sirius não tivessem se separado, se ele deixasse o orgulho de lado e fosse morar no apartamento do outro — merda, era quase isso que ele estava fazendo por _necessidade_.

"Onde você quer chegar, Sirius?"

"Cada vez mais tenho certeza que não vou conseguir nada sem você..."

"Onde você quer chegar, Sirius?"

"O que você quer que eu diga? Que quero a gente de volta? Que quero você morando junto comigo e com o Harry, e aí vamos todos ser uma família feliz? É óbvio que quero. Mas te conheço há dez anos e sei que as coisas não funcionam assim. Você quer que eu sente, e a gente converse, e eu fale que estou errado. E estou errado mesmo, só não sei como consertar as coisas".

"Você sabe que é complicado", Remus disse, passando as mãos no rosto. Ele sentia um pouco de raiva de si mesmo por isso. Ele sentia que os dois tinham parado nos quinze anos, mas estavam tentando brincar com coisas muito mais sérias que não sabiam lidar. "E não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Você não pode sair da minha vida e voltar quatro meses depois com um _bebê_para a gente criar. Desculpa, Sirius, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Nem pelo James".

"Eu 'tô cansado, Remus. De verdade. Cansado dessa merda toda. Eu penso em você, e cuido do Harry, e penso em como vai ser quando eu finalmente puder encontrar o Peter. E penso que nada disso deveria ser tão complicado".

No fundo, era isso. Os dois estavam cansados. Remus estava cansado e estava com medo. Ele já perdoara Sirius uma vez, antes dos dois namorarem, quando Sirius resolveu agir como o maior imbecil do Universo e quase ferrar a vida de Remus no processo. Parte dele via claramente que o moreno só estava dizendo tudo aquilo porque ele não queria mais cuidar de Harry sozinho — não muito diferente da vontade de Remus de mudar-se porque não tinha como bancar seu apartamento.

Ele queria voltar para a época quando os dois eram adolescentes e o maior problema era passar nos N.O.M's. E, mesmo naquela época, a carga de problemas de Remus já era muito maior do que deveria ser.

"Acho melhor você ir embora, Sirius", foi a decisão que ele conseguiu tomar naquele momento.

- x -

Tudo o que acontecera era entre eles fora uma seqüência lógica — apesar das muitas diferenças, os dois acabaram ficando muito amigos, mas a amizade tinha algo diferente de como era com James e Peter. Remus preocupava-se com as merdas que Sirius fazia, preocupava-se com a sua situação familiar. Sirius via em Remus a pessoa mais confiável que poderia encontrar; de alguma maneira, conversar seriamente com ele era muito mais fácil. Os dois se surpreendiam por terem personalidades tão diferentes (apesar das coisas em comum), e ainda assim se darem bem.

Mas não era por nada disso que tinham se apaixonado. Eles simplesmente tinham.

Os dois passaram por fases muito parecidas: a negação inicial ("Ele é meu amigo", dizia Remus. "Só porque sei apreciar a beleza do Moony, não quer dizer que eu esteja _apaixonado_", dizia Sirius), a preocupação em estragar a amizade, até que nenhum deles agüentava mais adiar tudo aquilo. Fora Remus que tomara a iniciativa, e Sirius ficara mais do que contente em dar seqüência.

Eles tinham dezesseis anos e tudo parecia absolutamente perfeito. James e Peter brincavam que os dois _sempre_tinham sido um casal, só tinham resolvido oficializar.

Depois de se formarem, Peter e James voltaram a morar com os pais. Sirius herdara um apartamento do tio, e Remus começou a trabalhar para pagar aluguel. Os ataques de Voldemort estavam cada vez piores e, ao contrário do que parecia em Hogwarts, agora a situação era absurdamente real e _próxima_. Os quatro logo se envolveram com a Ordem da Fênix.

O cansaço da Ordem e toda pressão da Guerra fizeram as brigas ficarem mais freqüentes. Ainda assim, eles tentavam. Sirius ainda puxava Remus contra a parede do corredor, beijando-o e dizendo que o amava. Eles ainda acreditavam que daria certo.

Tudo começou a piorar depois que Dumbledore mandou Remus infiltrar-se com os lobisomens. Remus estava sempre cansado, e distante, e as brigas eram mais constantes. Quando Dumbledore disse que Lily e James corriam perigo, Sirius foi imediatamente escolhido como o Fiel do Segredo. E depois começou a rolar o boato de que havia um traidor na Ordem, próximo ao casal — nessa época, a situação dos dois já estava insustentável.

Sirius não conseguia parar de pensar que Remus estava diferente, que alguma coisa tinha que ter mudado nele. Ele estava vivendo com _lobisomens_. Sirius não conseguia conversar direito com James, e conversar com Peter não ajudava em nada — Peter também estava diferente, sempre preocupado com a mãe doente, e pouco comentava além de "você acha mesmo que o Remus seria capaz?".

Sirius nunca conseguiria entender o que estava passando na cabeça dele.

Terminar o namoro de quase cinco anos foi a decisão mais lógica, antes que eles destruíssem todo carinho e os anos de amizade. Remus envolveu-se ainda mais com os lobisomens, e Sirius envolveu-se ainda mais com as lutas. Até àquela tarde, seis meses depois, eles mal haviam se falado.

Era difícil imaginar como poderia ser diferente. Nenhum deles — nem mesmo Remus, que costumava orgulhar-se por sua maturidade — sabia lidar com a situação, a situação toda que envolvia a desconfiança, e a morte dos amigos, e a traição de Peter, e Harry. Remus não sabia se valia a pena tentar de novo só por vontades sentimentais. Sirius via aquilo como uma última chance.

Uma semana depois da visita de Sirius, Remus foi ao seu apartamento para ver Harry. Os dois conversaram sobre amenidades, e no final do dia Remus contou que tinha decidido voltar para a casa dos pais, pelo menos por um tempo. Sirius pareceu extremamente chateado.

Levaria mais alguns meses para os dois se reencontrarem, e a circunstância não seria das mais agradáveis: Alice e Frank tinham sido atacados por Comensais. Sirius estava com medo do que poderia acontecer com Harry, e o apartamento onde moravam recebeu todos os tipos de feitiço de proteção. Mais uma vez, Dumbledore conversou com Remus e afirmou que era extremamente perigoso para Harry ficar tão exposto — Remus afirmou que defenderia o menino com sua própria vida, se fosse necessário. E Sirius conversou de novo com Remus e falou sobre todo medo que estava sentindo pelo afilhado, e toda saudade, e como precisava da ajuda de Remus.

Dessa vez, a conversa terminou com um beijo.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, os dois pareciam particularmente cansados das complicações e dos dramas. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, resolveram deixar o passado para trás — nada daquilo poderia ser consertado. Finalmente, havia uma chance de um novo começo.

— Fim —

**Notas:**

1. Estava relendo o começo d'A Pedra Filosofal (e me afundando em nostalgia) e o Hagrid fala que "conseguiu tirar o Harry dos escombros", dando a entender que ele chegou lá antes do Sirius. Mas para apimentar o drama, e como é uma RA, vamos considerar que o Sirius foi o primeiro a chegar mesmo, ok? Até porque é bem estranho que entre os Potter morrerem e o Hagrid levar o Harry, foi um dia inteiro.

2. Comecei pela idéia do Sirius ficar com o Harry, logo não ir preso e SR ter uma segunda chance. Terminei com raiva dos dois. Ficou muito mais sério e pesado (no sentido de chato mesmo) do que eu esperava. Mas é isso aí.

3. Na minha cabeça, o que acontece a partir daí: depois de muito mimimi, os dois voltam, vão morar juntos, passam perrengue e protegem o Harry juntos. O Harry cresce feliz e bruxo. Ele é amiguinho do Ron desde o começo, e da Ginny também — nenhum dos dois se apaixona. O Harry fica com o Draco, mais pra frente. No terceiro ano, o Sirius e o Remus finalmente encontram o Peter, aí podemos pensar que eles conseguiram matá-lo (porque fora direto ao ponto e não teve toda aquela enrolação de "ai, deixa me explicar, deixa ver se acredito em você") e o Dumbledore encobre a morte, aí o Voldemort nunca volta. Ou acontece tudo como aconteceu mesmo.


End file.
